That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana
"That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana" is a crossover episode of the Disney Channel sitcoms That's So Raven, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, and Hannah Montana. In the United States it aired on July 28, 2006 as a three-part special. It was repeated on November 17, 2006 and September 11, 2007. It was released on DVD in January 2007. - - Plot - "Checkin' Out" (That's So Raven episode) - Dylan Sprouse (Zack Martin), Cole Sprouse (Cody Martin) and Phill Lewis (Marion Moseby) of "The Suite Life of Zack & Cody" guest star. - - Raven steps up to organize an important photo shoot showcasing Donna Cabonna's new fashion line for young men at the Tipton Hotel in Boston because Tiffany, the usual assistant, is sick with a lip fungus. Donna gives her a Secretech, a device for secretaries that helps organize events and has Raven conduct a video conference on it. She assures Donna that she knows how to use one, even though she doesn't, and no one can help her. She accidentally sends the photographer, Pistache, to the Tipton in Milan, Italy. Also, the models (Juan and Kvelte) did not get their plane ticket from Raven, so the models are stuck in the made-up country of Budapragoslovakia. As a result, Raven substitutes the fashion models with Zack and Cody, and she pretends to be Pistache. Donna Cabonna finds out the bad news so she tries to take matters into her own hands by impersonating the photographer too. As the two Pistache impersonators are doing the photo shoot, the real Pistache comes in, having arrived by "an outrageously expensive private jet." She notes that Zack and Cody are not the models she chose, but they are even better. She tells them to turn around and she takes pictures of their backs. The episode seems to end on a happy note with Raven's vision that has Donna Cabonna saying that the boy's line is a success. However, the episode turns sour when Raven misses her flight because the alarm on her Secretech does not work. - - Meanwhile, Cory and Eddie find out that Chelsea is a natural at paddleball, so they try to get Chelsea to break the record for the world's longest paddleball session so they can claim the prize money. They think they have the record in the bag until the competition -- none other than Stanley -- proves to be a formidable paddle ball opponent. Chelsea scams Stanley and wins the title and prize money. She then feels bad and ends up giving Stanley the money. Cory and Eddie are furious with Chelsea because Stanley has scammed her. Chelsea responds that not only does she not feel scammed but both she and Stanley got what they wanted, the record and the money respectively. When Eddie and Cory protest that they did not get what they wanted (a share of the prize money), she slyly responds that they "got what they deserved" (which was nothing). Then she proceeds to break the record behind her back. - - - "That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana" (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody episode) - Raven-Symoné (Raven Baxter) from "That's So Raven", Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana) and Billy Ray Cyrus (Robbie Ray) from Hannah Montana guest star. - - After the Tipton's concierge Irene tells Raven that her flight is cancelled, Raven is stuck in Boston. She then has a vision that one of the twins (the one wearing a black sweater vest) is in danger of being attacked. Raven tells them that she has a "feeling" that the one in a sweater vest is in trouble and should avoid sneezing followed by bells. Cody, the only twin that wears sweater vests, becomes paranoid and avoids anything that remotely resembles Raven's "premonition" - even the surprise birthday party that he Zack and the other Tipton employees are throwing for Carey. Zack wears Cody's black sweater vest to Carey's surprise party so that Cody isn't in danger, but becomes in danger when Arwin's present goes out of control. Upon hearing sneezing and bells, a frantic Zack lands head first into the cake! - - Meanwhile, Maddie is trying to help Raven by getting London to wear one of Raven's original designs, but London swears she'll never wear anything that's not from a famous designer, even her diapers were made by designers. So Maddie switched the label of London's Attoro Vittali and sews it onto Raven's dress. London wears the dress thinking that it is a Vittali original. Maddie tells her the truth, and London gets upset that Maddie tricked her into wearing an unknown dress. However she changes her mind when teen pop star Hannah Montana checks in and admires Raven's dress and askes her to make a similar one. London, who has known Hannah since she (Hannah) sang at London's birthday party, now says that she loves it. Hannah asks Raven to make her a dress and goes to look at London's. However, when Hannah goes to look at the dress her ring gets caught in it and it tears (off camera) which does not go over too well with Raven. This is the only episode featuring the main characters from all three sitcoms. - - "On the Road Again" (Hannah Montana episode) - Ashley Tisdale (Maddie Fitzpatrick) of "The Suite Life of Zack & Cody" guest stars. - - When Hannah Montana stays at the Tipton Hotel in Boston, she befriends the candy counter girl Maddie Fitzpatrick. Listening to Robby sing, Maddie recognizes him as Robbie Ray, the "Honkytonk Heartthrob". Apparently both she and her mother were Robbie Ray fans. When she talks to Hannah about his career back in the day, Miley starts to believe that her father gave up his dream to sing so that Miley could pursue her own career. To give him back the stage life, she recruits the help of his former manager to get Robby back on the road. Robby goes to San Diego while Roxy takes care of Jackson and Miley. Unfortunately, Roxy is very overprotective and will not let the children go out of her sight, and even ties them up along with her when they sleep. Jackson gets fed up and goes to San Diego, followed by Miley and Roxy. Billy Ray Cyrus (as Robbie Ray) performs "I Want My Mullet Back" in this episode. However upon seeing his father perform and of the offer to go on tour with Toby Keith, Jackson changes his mind. However Robby also changes his mind because he doesn't want to leave his kids again. At the end of the episode both Robby and Miley perform an encore performance of "I Want My Mullet Back", complete with mullet wigs and Jackson, also wearing a mullet, doing the underarm trumpet. Maddie also shows up as a crazed Robbie Ray fan, but is chased away by Roxy. - - - External links - * UltimateDisney.com DVD Review with pictures - * Blogcritics.org review - * http://psc.disney.go.com/disneychannel/thatssosuitehannahmontana/index.html The Official That's so Suite Life of Hannah Montana Web Page